<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times that the council meets the People from Skaikru, and one-time Skaikru came to them by sososophiexoxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359932">5 Times that the council meets the People from Skaikru, and one-time Skaikru came to them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososophiexoxo/pseuds/sososophiexoxo'>sososophiexoxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heda of the Sky [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 01, and Bellamy and Clarke don't want anything to do with them, but later, the ark comes down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososophiexoxo/pseuds/sososophiexoxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ark comes down a year after the 100. The Communication broke down months ago and Bellamy and Clarke are done with the Councils Bullshit. So when they want to join Camps, chaos ensues. </p><p>OR, 5 Times the Council tried to talk to Skaikru, and one Time Skaikru wanted to speak to them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heda of the Sky [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Ark came down, it was storming. The Sky was coming down and with it the Ark. Bellamy was watching together with Clarke. They were sitting by the Dropship entrance in the middle of their Camp and tried to decide what to do.  </p><p>“Octavia has to ride to Lexa tomorrow. She has to know that the Ark is down.” Bellamy nodded.  </p><p>“Yeah. That probably for the best. We almost fought one war. I don’t want to fight one for them.” he looked at the Sky, where parts of the old Space station were going up in flames. Clarke looked at him.  </p><p>“They will want us to come back.” Bellamy turned to face her.  </p><p>“Do you think we should?” she shook her head.  </p><p>“No. They send us down here to die. We don’t owe them anything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter is Trigedasleng. Translation on the bottom.<br/>Also, Bellamy and Clark have new fancy title, other then Wanheda.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time that Skaikru saw People from the Ark, was when they stomped through the forest. The Hunters came back with the News for their Leaders, who just rolled their eyes.  </p><p>“It’s Spring, we have time bevor the winter and can survive for a long time with everything that we have in here. Scarring away the game won't change that.” was the only thing Bellamy said to the matter. Clarke laughed.  </p><p>“We knew that that would happen. They will be here within the week.” and of course, Clarke was right. Not even seven Days later, a small group of Ark People were standing bevor their Gates.<br/>
They knew, of course, that they were there, but Clarke had wanted to know how far they would come, so they let them. In front of the Gates waited Wells. Bellamy didn’t want to open the Gates if not completely necessary, and Wells would be the best Person, besides Clarke, to stop the Council to come in. </p><p>“Hello.” was the first thing he said to them. Them, meaning Abby, Kane and a few Guards, including Millers father.  </p><p>“Wells! It's so good to see you!” Abby rushed forward, but was stopped, when the Skaikru guards pointed their weapons on her. Wells looked at Connor and shook his head. Not now.  </p><p>“<i>Nou kom nau.</i>” Connor nodded.  </p><p>“<i>Nach, chanslar.</i>” Abby looked confused between the two teens.  </p><p>“What language are you speaking? What are you talking about? What did he call you?” Wells raised one eyebrow, bevor he spoke again.  </p><p>“He called me Chancellor. Everything else is not my place to tell you.” Abby blinked and then beamed at him.  </p><p>“You are Chancellor? That’s wonderful. Where is Clarke?” Wells sighed.  </p><p>“Abby, what are you doing here?”  </p><p>“What do you mean ‘what am I doing here’? We want to join camps, obviously.” he looked at her for a moment and sighed again. He turned back to Connor.  </p><p>“<i>Hon in Skairipa!</i>” Connor nodded at disappeared behind the Walls. Abby looked again confused and Kane had his Hand by his gun. Wells frowned.  </p><p>“When you want to speak to the leaders, you have to give up your weapons.” Kane frowned.  </p><p>“No, I don’t think so.” Wells, again, raised an eyebrow.  </p><p>“Believe me, you have to give us your Weapons, or you will never see the Person who is in charge.” Kane blinked confused.  </p><p>“I thought you are the Chancellor?” Wells smiled.  </p><p>“Yeah, but I’m just a representative.” in that moment Connor got back on the wall.  </p><p>“<i>Skairipa</i> said that they have to give up their guns if they want to talk to them.” Wells nodded and looked back at Kane.  </p><p>“Still don’t want to give me your weapons?” Kane looked at Abby, who nodded, and complied. The Guards followed. </p><p>“That doesn’t mean anything!” Wells rolled his eyes.  </p><p>“<i>Ai don omo gongeda. Stak op!</i>” Connor nodded and turned around.  </p><p>“<i>Stak op!</i>” that seemed to do the trick, because the Gates opened and Wells let them step in behind him. When the group was inside the Camp, the Gates closed behind them. Then a girl came towards them. Abby needed a second to match her Face to a Name, but then </p><p>“Octavia?” Octavia looked at her and ignored her. She stepped beside Wells.  </p><p>“So, they don’t have weapons anymore?” Wells nodded. </p><p>“Yeah. When Connor said that they wouldn’t be allowed inside with them, they gave them up.” she nodded.  </p><p>“Alright.” she turned around to one of the other delinquents that where standing nearby. “<i>Hon in Haiplana en Haihefa.</i>” the girl nodded and ran in the direction of the Dropship, that was standing in the middle of the Camp.  </p><p>“Wells, can you tell me where my daughter is?” Octavia rolled her eyes.  </p><p>“If you could wait for one more minute.” Wells snickered, but stopped when he heard Bellamy.  </p><p>“<i>Strisis</i>, be nice.” Octavia turned around and stuck out her Tongue in his direction. He grinned and then turned to Abby and Kain. “Abby, Kane, nice to see you.” his voice dripped with sarcasm.  </p><p>“You shoot the Chancellor!” Bellamy raised an eyebrow.  </p><p>“If that's everything than I will happily get back to work, cause I definitely got something better to do.” Octavia grinned at Abby, who crossed her Arms.  </p><p>“No. I want to know where my daughter is!”  </p><p>“So aggressive.” Kane looked around and noted how all eyes were on them. If a fight broke loose, they would lose. “But don’t worry. She should be here soon.” he grinned and buried his hands in his pockets. A few seconds later a blond girl showed up, next to her walked a dark-haired girl. Again, Abby needed a second to recognize them.  </p><p>“Clarke!” Abby tried to rush forward, but was stopped with Kanes Hand on her Arm. He had seen the way everyone was looking at them when Abby made a step forward.  </p><p>Clarke looked up from her conversation with Raven to look at her Mother and then to Bellamy. Bellamy gave her a look and she came to his side, bevor she looked back in the direction of the Ark People.  </p><p>“Your mother decided to visit us.” there was a cold tone in his voice, but Abby didn’t know why. </p><p>“Of course. Mother, how lovely to see you.” she didn’t sound happy at all. “What can we do for you?” Abby blinked.  </p><p>“What?” Octavia snorted.  </p><p>“They want to join camps.” Clarke blinked, looked at Octavia, then Wells and finally to Bellamy.  </p><p>“Come again?” Bellamy laughed. “No, seriously. What?” Abby frowned.  </p><p>“Honey, are you alright?” Clarke blinked.  </p><p>“Yes, I think so. I just thought you were here to join camps.” Octavia laughed so hard she had to support herself on Wells' shoulder, while Abby confused blinked.  </p><p>“But that is exactly why we are here. The Ark is down on Earth and you are already here. It was our Plan that we join Camps once we are here.” Clarke looked at her Mother and tried to find out if she really meant what she just said.  </p><p>“Mother, you send us down here to die. I hope you don’t really think that we want to help you.” Clarke frowned, while Bellamy tried to keep his composure.  </p><p>“Clarke, that was the Plan. You know that. We are just here so you can prepare everything before we bring the rest.” Abby looked at Clarke like she was crazy.  </p><p>“Abby, we won’t help you.” Raven looked at the older women a little bit confused. “I’m sorry, but we fought for what we have here. Also, most of us don’t want anyone from the Ark here.” Abby took a step back.  </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Bellamy rolled with his eyes.  </p><p>“It means, that we want nothing to do with you. We almost died here. We won't come back to you guys, just so we can be outcasts again.” Kane took a step forward.  </p><p>“Now listen here...” he was cut off, when a Sword blade landed on his throat. One of the Guards tried to take a step forward, but was immediately stopped by another sword. Within seconds the Group was surrounded by armed Guards.  </p><p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t do that.” Bellamy sounded bored and a little bit amused, but he had stepped in front of Clarke.  </p><p>Kane looked to Wells, who stood a few steps beside Bellamy.  </p><p>“Wells, stop them!” Wells raised an eyebrow.  </p><p>“I already told you, I'm a representative. I'm not a leader.” he shrugged. “That are Clarke and Bellamy.” Abby looked from Wells to Bellamy, who now had a hand on Clarks arm behind his Back.  </p><p>“<i>Emo beda gon we.</i>” said Clarke then, still from behind Bellamy, who nodded.  </p><p>“<i>Helasha. Yo sen on! Stak op!</i>” the delinquents listened to what Bellamy said and then opened the Gates again. Bellamy looked at Abby and Kane. “I wish I could say it was nice to see you, but it really wasn’t. You shouldn’t come back. You are not welcome.”  </p><p>The Guards led them back outside of the Walls and then closed the Gate. Abby looked at Kane. </p><p>“That did not go well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got the Trigedasleng from https://trigedasleng.net/<br/>Translations:<br/>-<i>Nou kom nau</i>: Not yet<br/>-<i>Nach</i>: of course<br/>-<i>chanslar</i>: Chancellor<br/>-<i>Hon in Skairipa</i>: get Skairipa<br/>-<i>Skairipa</i>: Death from above<br/>-<i>Ai don omo gongeda.</i>: I have the weapons<br/>-<i>stak op<i>: open up<br/>-<i>Haiplana</i>: Queen<br/>-<i>Haihefa</i>: King<br/>-<i>Strisis</i>: little sister<br/>-<i>Emo beda gon we</i>: They should leave<br/>-<i>Helasha</i>: right on<br/>-<i>Yo sen on</i>: You heard her</i></i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The First time that Ark came in contact with Skaikru did not went well. So when they asked for a second meeting, they didn’t really think it would be better. This time they weren't even allowed inside. Skaikru came to them. A part at least.  </p><p>“I can't believe Bellamy managed to talk me into this.” Miller laughed from his Place beside Octavia.  </p><p>“Someone had to go and you saw how it went last time.” Octavia rolled her eyes, but nodded.  </p><p>“I know. Still.”  </p><p>They were standing before the Gate to the Ark Camp, or Camp Jaha. Octavia wanted to laugh. Pike was standing on the other side and refused to let them inside, not that either of them cared.  </p><p>“<i>Du yu vont in, dei de taim oso chich raun pleni Tigedasleng, oso jos ste nou teik intyia non longa?</i>” Miller snorted.  </p><p>“<i>Nou dei de slak.</i>” Octavia rolled her eyes. She wanted to say more, but in that moment, Abby appeared beside Pike.  </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Octavia scoffed.  </p><p>“You wanted a meeting with Skaikru. Here we are.” she crossed her arms bevor her chest and raised an eyebrow.  </p><p>“I mean, yeah. But where is Clarke?” Miller sighed.  </p><p>“Do you really think that you get to see them that easy after what happened last time?” Abby frowned, but motioned for Pike to open up. She led them to a room inside the Ark where already four other People sat. The Council.  </p><p>“And who are you?” asked one of the women. Octavia flashed a smile.  </p><p>“I’m <i>Skairipa</i>, and that is <i>Wormana</i>.” they looked confused, till Abby rolled her eyes.  </p><p>“That are Octavia Blake and Nathan Miller.” Miller looked from his father to Abby, and then shook his head.  </p><p>“That may be, but that are not the Names that you are going to call us.” Kane blinked.  </p><p>“What do they even mean?” he sounded frustrated and Miller smirked.  </p><p>“<i>Wormana</i>, means War-Chief. And <i>Skairipa</i> means Death from above.” she tilted her head. “Not that it makes a difference.” they both sat down and watched the adults shuffle around, and star at them.  </p><p>“What do you want from us?” Millers father looked at is son, as if he didn’t recognize him, which was probably true. </p><p>“We wanted to talk about our last meeting. We still want to join camps.” Octavia scoffed.  </p><p>“Well, I can tell you now, that that won't happen.” again she crossed her arms.  </p><p>“And why is that, girl?” Octavia flashed a smile, that was more teeth than anything else.  </p><p>“Because, <i>branwoda</i>, no one wants to join camps with you. We are living on our own. You are ballast.” she shrugged. “Of course, there is also the issue with you trying to kill our <i>Hahefa</i>.” Abby frowned.  </p><p>“I know that word. You used it for Bellamy. What does it mean.” now it was on Miller to grin.  </p><p>“King.” Kane actually gasped. Octavia snorted. Miller smirked. </p><p>“<i>Oso don tel op Belomi fig raun dei de non ouska.</i>” she nodded.  </p><p>“<i>sha.</i>” both turned back to the others, just to see, that they still hadn't recovered.  </p><p>“I’m almost insulted for him.” Miller shrugged.  </p><p>“At least he only tried to kill their Chancellor, imagine if he tried that with our.” she looked at him for a moment, bevor bursting out laughing.  </p><p>“He would be so dead.” he nodded.  </p><p>“<i>Helasha.</i> Now I almost want to see it.”  </p><p>When the Council finally got over themselves, they looked back to Octavia and Miller.  </p><p>“Is there anything else we should know about, bevor we try to talk to them again?” Miller tilted his head.  </p><p>“Do you think we are just here to brief you on how to behave? Because that’s not it. We are the last deal. Next stop Heda.” the adults looked, again, confused.  </p><p>“And what does that mean?” Octavia rolled her eyes.  </p><p>“Doesn't matter. Look. You won't join Camp with us, that is a promise. But you have to speak with the Leader of the Coalition. <i>Heda</i>. To see if you are even allowed to stay here, which I doubt, because you are on Trikru land.” she shrugged. “The only thing that we could do, is sending a message to Polis so you can meet <i>Heda</i>, but that’s it.”  Miller watched his father and the others, while they debated silently.  </p><p>“<i>Oso don kom nau!</i>” Octavia looked at him confused.  </p><p>“<i>Chit? Chomonda?</i>” he looked at her and then back to the adults.  </p><p>“<i>Emo nou teik oso.</i>” she paused and then nodded.  </p><p>“<i>Ait.</i>” she stood up, and Miller followed. “We are going to leave now. When you have a decision, send us a message.” they turned around and wanted to leave, when Kane stepped in front of them.  </p><p>“I’m sorry. But we can't allow that.” Octavia grinned at him. All sharp teeth and fiery eyes.  </p><p>“Did it sound like I asked for permission?” Miller stepped up behind her, and put his Hand on his sword handle.  </p><p>“Move.” Kane thought for a moment, before he moved aside. Octavia turned back to the Council and sneered in their direction.  </p><p>“You should think about how you treat us. You don’t want us as enemies.” then they left. Abby looked at the others and sighed.  </p><p>“How is it possible that this went even worse than the first meeting?” Miller Senior shrugged.  </p><p>“I don’t know. But maybe we really should think about how we talk with them.”  </p><p> </p><p>When Octavia and Miller finally came back to the Dropship, they were exhausted and a little bit angry.  </p><p>“Your back.” Raven looked up from her work and frowned. Murphy, looked up from next to her and smirked.  </p><p>“Got kicked out?” Octavia snorted.  </p><p>“Would have been funny, but no.” Murphy frowned.  </p><p>“Then why are you here?” Miller sighed and sat down beside them. </p><p>“We tried to talk to them, but to no avail. They don't understand that we won't join camps. Also, they tried to keep us there.” Raven raised an eyebrow.  </p><p>“Really? That’s unfortunate. How did you get out?” Octavia shrugged.  </p><p>“Miller showed them how we would get out.” Miller snorted.  </p><p>“I didn’t even do anything. I just reminded them that we are in fact, armed. After that they let us leave.” he shrugged. “I just really don’t want to be the person who tells Bellamy.”  </p><p>“Tell me what?” Murphy snorted. “O, Miller, what are you doing here? I thought you would be back later?” Bellamy stood behind Miller and frowned.  </p><p>“Well, we got kicked out.” Octavia looked at her brother and smiled, but Bellamy didn’t believe her one bit.  </p><p>“Yeah, and now the truth please.” she rolled her eyes and shrugged.  </p><p>“How do you always know when I lie?” Bellamy laughed.  </p><p>“I raised you, of course I know when you lie.” Raven snorted.  </p><p>“The Council where Dicks, again.” he looked at her and then shrugged.  </p><p>“That was to be expected, I guess. I will tell Clarke, and then we go from there. Could you agree on anything?” Miller shook his Head.  </p><p>“No. We told them that we could try to talk to Lexa for them, but I don’t think that they really realized what we were talking about.” Bellamy nodded.  </p><p>“Okay. I will go find Clarke.” he waved in their direction and then disappeared in the Direction of the Med bay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trigedasleng:<br/>-<i>Du yu vont in, dei de taim oso chich raun pleni Tigedasleng, oso jos ste nou teik intyia non longa?</i>: Do you think, that if we talk enough Trigedasleng, we just arent allowed inside anymore?<br/>-<i>Nou dei de slak</i>: Not that easy<br/>-<i>Branwoda</i>: Fool<br/>-<i>Oso don tel op Belomi fig raun dei de non ouska</i>: We have to tell Bellamy about that reaction<br/>-<i>sha</i>: Yes<br/>-<i>Helasha</i>: Hell yeah<br/>-<i>Oso don kom nau</i>: We have to leave now<br/>-<i>Chit</i>: What<br/>-<i>Chomonda</i>: Why<br/>-<i>Emo nou teik oso</i>: They won't let us<br/>-<i>Ait</i>: Okay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Murphy gets a Name/Title in this, <i>Reijfou</i>, which means angry/enraged. I just thought it would be kind of fitting for him to call him something like that.<br/>First I wanted to call him Cockroach, but in Trigedasleng, but they don't really have a word for that. At least nobody made a wird up for them.<br/>If you have a better idea for a title for him put it in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After many weeks of discussions, the arkers, or Arkkru now, were invited to Polis. Heda wanted to see them to talk about the Peace treaty, and the possibility to become part of the Coalition.  </p><p>Abby wasn’t sure what to think about that, but she wanted to try. Maybe they could talk to this <i>Heda</i> about the possibility to join Camps with Skaikru. Maybe the leader of such a large group of people would see reason.  </p><p>“Are you ready?” she looked at Kane and shrugged.  </p><p>“I don’t know. Do you think that they will be there?” Kane thought for a moment.  </p><p>“They could. I mean, they did tell us that they are part of the Coalition, so why not?” Abby nodded, but before she could say anything more, it knocked on the door. A gruff looking grounder warrior came in accompanied by a Skaikru guard.  </p><p>“You are expected.” the Guard looked at them and turned around. The grounder waited for them to leave the room, before he followed behind them.  </p><p>They were led into a tower and then up, till they were at the top, where they would finally meet Heda.  </p><p>“You are the <i>Chanslar</i>.” the voice belonged to a girl, not much older than Clarke. She was sitting on a Throne of sorts. Was that Heda? The leader of the grounders? “What do you want from us?”  </p><p>“We wish to negotiate for Peace, <i>Heda</i>.” the girl raised an eyebrow and looked to a point in the shadows.  </p><p>“<i>Skai-bandrona</i>, what do you say?” a figure stepped out of the shadows and looked at Abby and Kane.  </p><p>“My People believe them, <i>Heda</i>.” the girl nodded, while Abby still starred at the boy, who was standing there. She knew exactly who he was.  </p><p>“Finn? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Raven?” the boy looked at her and sighed.  </p><p>“I am the ambassador for Skaikru. I have to live in Polis to serve my kru.” Abby still didn’t look convinced, but she knew better than to try to speak out of turn.  </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, women. Is <i>Reijfou</i> here?” Gustus nodded.  </p><p>“Yes, <i>Heda</i>, he is waiting.” Lexa nodded.  </p><p>“Then bring him in.” Kane looked on edge at the prospect of a new unknown person, but didn’t have much time to dwell on it, as Murphy came in. Murphy grinned with a special malice in his eyes, and threw a dirty look at Finn.  </p><p>“<i>Heda</i>.” he bowed down and then stood beside Finn. Murphy looked different than before. He wore a mixture of Ark clothes and leather, the Leather decorated with feathers. The metal plates that were strapped around his Person resembled something of an Armor and his hair were braided in a mixture of complicated braids. “My <i>Haihefa</i> sends me to help with the <i>graun</i>.” Lexa smiled at him, but still made a disapproving sound.  </p><p>“Of course. What do your People want to tell me?” he looked at Abby, then at Kane, before he looked back at Lexa.  </p><p>“We want to make clear, that whatever happens today, we are no part of Arkkru, and don’t wish to be so, ever again.” she nodded in his direction.  </p><p>“Thank you, Murphy. I believe in the loyalty of your People.” Murphy bowed again and then stayed silent. Then she looked at Abby and Kane. “you came her in hope of a peace treaty, but first I have to know, what are your plans for Skaikru?” Abby watched how Finn stiffed and Murphy just looked.  </p><p>“We still wish to join camps with them, they are still our youth.” Lexa crocked her Head.  </p><p>“And if they don’t want to? Are you prepared to go to war to get what you want?” Abby could feel Murphy's stare on her. She knew that that, would be the moment were the fate of her People was decided.  </p><p>“Like I said, they are still our People. Our children.” Lexa nodded.  </p><p>“Of course, but if I’m not wrong, you didn’t know that they would survive when you send them down here.” she looked at Murphy, who nodded. “They had a Name, bevor we gave them a new one, you called them Delinquents, doesn’t it mean criminal?” Abby opened her mouth to say something, but came up short, while Kane beside her was equally silent.  </p><p>“So, as far as I’m concerned, Skaikru are their own People. They were outcasts even before you send them down here to die. I won’t force them to give into your demands. I wouldn’t be so sure I could. Their <i>Haiplana<i> is very stubborn.” she raised an eyebrow, while she starred Abby down. “But you should know that, she being your Daughter.” Murphy snorted and nodded, when Lexa looked at him to confirm her suspicion.  </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You mean Clarke.” Lexa gave a sharp nod.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do you have another Daughter?” Abby spluttered for a moment, before she found her words.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Of course not. I’m just confused with all the titles that I can’t understand.” Lexa crocked her Head, but didn’t say anything. Then she looked at Murphy.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“When you go back to Dropship, then you can tell your Leaders, that I won’t force them to join Arkkru. Do you wish to stay, till we have the treaty’s ready?” Murphy bowed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thank you, Heda. <i>Haiplana</i> wishes for me to stay, till everything is ready. She also has new Information for you.” there was a glint in Lexas eyes when she nodded.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We can talk after.” Murphy nodded.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After that they discussed the conditions under which Arkkru could join the Coalition. One of them being, to let Skaikru be, if not, they would fall under the rule of Skaikru. At the end of the day Abby and Kane were again led to there rooms.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The moment they were out of the Door, they heard Lexa talking to Murphy, but again in that weird language that they couldn’t understand. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Ai nou which in emo</i>.” A low chuckle.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Nida du oso</i>.”  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The next day, brought new negotiations and whispered rumors.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Skaikru is preparing the armies</i>
  </i>
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Skairipa is on the way </i>
  </i>
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Wanheda is going to war.</i>
  </i>
</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trigedasleng:<br/>-<i>Chanslar</i>: Chancellor<br/>-<i>Skai-bondrona</i>: Sky ambassador<br/>-<i>Reijdou</i>: angry/enraged<br/>-<i>Groun</i>: dirt<br/>-<i>Haihefa</i>: King<br/>-<i>Haiplana</i>: Queen<br/>-<i>Ai nou which in emo:</i> I don't trust them<br/>-<i>Nida du oso</i>: Neither do we</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, translation at the bottom.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five months after the Ark crashed, was the first war Council, that included Arkkru. Abby did not know exactly what it was about. They were told that Azgeda had made trouble and that there would be a War-Council, that would decide the fate of the People from Azgeda.  </p><p>Most People would say that it was High-Time that Abby and the others finally met the other side of Skaikru, and they would probably be right. And now, five months later, they would finally meet the other side of Skaikru. The wild side. The dangerous side.  </p><p>They were waiting for <i>Heda</i>, to begin the War council, but had to wait for the People of Skaikru, who were late, but the <i>Heda</i> didn’t seem that surprised. </p><p>When the door opened, Abby turned around, expecting to see Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Miller or even just Finn or Wells, all of them seemingly in a position where they could represent Skaikru in this meeting.  </p><p>But in the door stood Raven with Murphy at her side. Abby looked to Heda, she still didn’t look surprised.  </p><p>“<i>Hainofi, Hainofa</i>, your late.” both bowed down.  </p><p>“Apologies, <i>Heda</i>. We were held up.” Lexa nodded.  </p><p>“We should start.” the Teenagers nodded and sat down on two of the last four free chairs. Abby still didn’t know who they were for. She looked at Raven and Murphy expectantly, waiting for an explanation for the absence of her Daughter. A War-Council seemed to be the type of meeting you attend personally, and don’t send someone else. But both ignored her.  </p><p>“I’m sorry, where is my daughter? I thought she was the Leader of Skaikru?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, Raven scowled, and Murphy looked annoyed.  </p><p>“Where were we?” she ignored Abby and just began talking about the information that they had.  </p><p>About five minutes in the Meeting, there was a loud sound outside of the Tower, Lexa ignored that and just kept talking. Then the sound moved inside the Tower. A few minutes later it stopped directly outside of the Door. Abby turned around to look at the Doors, when a single laud <i>thump</i> was heard.  </p><p>Now everyone was looking at the Doors, to see who would come inside, even if only Abby and Kane didn’t know. The Door was opened by two Guards, both grounders, and revealed two figures.  </p><p>The figure on the right was the taller one. A man, he wore what looked like a normal Grounder outfit, but with more metal and less Leather. His long sleeves were decorated with little bones and his hood was pulled up. His face wasn’t really visible, but Abby could see something what had to be War paint on his Face. The skin around his eyes was Black and a single blood red streak went from his forehead to his chin. She could only see a single Machine gun slung around his back, but Abby knew that he had more weapons.  </p><p>The other figure was a woman, with blond hair that was braided around a Crown of bones, with metal scraps in the braids. Her outfit was similar to the one of the men, but hers was more leather than metal. Close-fitting with something like a corset around her middle. Weapons were wrapped around her body, no guns, but daggers and swords, and that were only the weapons that Abby could see. Her Face wasn’t hidden in Shadows, like that of her companion, but she wore a mask that covered half of her face, her eyes were painted from the end of the mask, till her eyebrows in the same blood red paint, that the man sported. A single metal chain was looped over her forehead, like a kind of crown, even though she already wore one.  </p><p>“<i>Wanheda</i>.” the man smirked, when the woman dipped her head.  </p><p>“Lexa.” Lexa smirked and let them come closer. </p><p>“We were already waiting for you. I hope you could sort out what ever caused the delay.” the man nodded.  </p><p>“We are coming directly from the armies. They are ready.” Lexa nodded.  </p><p>“Sit down. We were just about to begin.” both figures made a step towards the table and then sat down on the last two chairs. Abby still watched them wary. They seemed familiar. </p><p>Abby saw how the other Kru leaders dipped their Heads in respect, before they were ready to continue.  </p><p>“Where is your <i>Wormana</i>? And <i>Skairipa</i>?” one of the other leaders asked.  </p><p>“We left them by the armies. They know what to do.” Lexa nodded.  </p><p>“Good. You were there. How fast do we have to move?” Raven looked at the Women, <i>Wanheda</i>, how they had called her, and furrowed her brows in a way that signaled complete concentration. While the woman looked at Lexa, the men seemed to have a conversation with Raven and Murphy, only through his eyes. Abby shuddered. She had something like that only seen once on the Ground, between Clarke, Bellamy and their most loyal circle. Did that mean that those two strangers were part of that circle?  </p><p>“As fast as possible. They know that we are coming.” Lexa nodded, still looking at the woman, even though the man had answered. She looked to Indra. </p><p>“<i>Teik yo ogud en kol up</i>.”  Indra nodded and disappeared through a side door. Abby watched her leave, but stiffed when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around and let her eyes fall on <i>Wanheda</i>.  </p><p>“How many of your man can fight?” her voice was muffled through the mask and Abby couldn’t tell if she knew her.  </p><p>“Maybe 20.” the woman nodded.  </p><p>“Then they will fight under Skaikru.” Kane opened his mouth to disagree, when Raven spoke first.  </p><p>“Do you really think that is a good idea? <i>Skairipa</i> won't take it well.” the man crocked his head.  </p><p>“Maybe, but the <i>Wormana</i> won’t. He is a <i>wichen gona</i>. He knows better than to disregard his commands.” the woman nodded in agreement.  </p><p>“Don't worry. We will give them the news.” Murphy smirked, but didn’t speak up. Raven nodded.  </p><p>“Do we have enough time to move the Arkkru soldiers?” a sharp nod from the women.  </p><p>“Yes. Azgeda knows that we are coming, but they can't move fast enough to stop us.” the man smirked.  </p><p>“We are at least two steps ahead of them. It has to stay that way.” Lexa nodded.  </p><p>“Is everything else ready?” the other leaders nodded.  </p><p>“<i>Sha</i>.” another nod from Lexa.  </p><p>“<i>Wanheda</i>, how fast can you and the <i>Raiza</i> be back with the Armies?”  </p><p>“We go back the second we get out of here.” a sharp nod from the man.  </p><p>“Good. Then leave now. We will meet again on the battle field.” after both strangers nodded, they turned to Raven and Murphy.  </p><p>“<i>Hofli oso hit op nodotaim<i>.” said the woman, the man repeating it.  </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Hofli oso hit op nodotaim</i>.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made a Pinterest board for the Outfits of Bellamy and Clarke, here: <a href="url">https://www.pinterest.de/sososophiexoxo/the-100/</a></p><p>Trigedasleng:<br/>-<i>Hainofi</i>: Princess<br/>-<i>Hainofa</i>: Prince<br/>-<i>Wormana</i>: War chief<br/>-<i>Teik yo ogud en kol up</i>: Get ready and mobilize (the armies) <br/>-<i>wichen gona</i>: loyal Soldier<br/>-<i>sha</i>: Yes<br/>-<i>Raiza</i>: Rebel<br/>-<i>Hofli oso hit op nodotaim</i>: May we meet again</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can we begin now?” Octavia asked annoyed. Murphy snorted, while Clarke shoot her a look.  </p><p>“Yes, we will begin now.” she looked to Bellamy, who nodded. Ahe looked around the room, taking in all the familiar and unfamiliar faces around the table in the middle of the Ark. “Are all of your people present?” she looked at Kane, very careful to not look at her mother, who was sitting next to him.  </p><p>“Yes.” Bellamy nodded.  </p><p>“Good. Do you and your...”  </p><p>“Why are we doing this here, and not in your Camp?” Clarke looked at the woman that had spoken. She didn’t know her; she probably didn’t have the position till the crash.  </p><p>“And who are you?” Raven looked at the women with a raised eyebrow. She didn’t like this blunt disrespect towards her leaders.  </p><p>“I am a member of the Council, child. Don’t be so disrespectful.” Murphy snorted.  </p><p>“Because you're so respectful towards our leaders.” Octavia grinned at her friends.  </p><p>“You are so lucky that we are even here. It's not like we wanted to help you.” </p><p>Miller sat silently beside his three friends and smirked over the faces that the council was making, while Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a look.  </p><p>“<i>Kodon em au</i>!” Octavia rolled her eyes over her brother, but fell silent. Raven nodded sharp, but still looked at the women with a raised eyebrow. Murphy was the only one who looked at Bellamy with defiance. Clarke looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  </p><p>“<i>Nau</i>!” Murphy set his jaw, but didn’t dare to defy her. He turned his head away and settled with starring the woman to the ground.  </p><p>“We are doing this here, because we don’t trust you.” the woman blinked at Bellamy confused.  </p><p>“What?” she sounded dumbfounded, and Clarke rolled her eyes. </p><p>“You heard him.” she crocked her head, which made her chain rattle. “But what I still don’t know, is who you are.”  </p><p>The woman looked back at Clarke and frowned. “My name is Tatiana Caillat.” Clarke eyed the woman. Her obvious arrogance, from being in power. The frown and slight snarl on her face, showing her disgust or at least annoyance with them.  </p><p>Clarke made a noncommittal noise while Bellamy turned to her. “<i>Ai nou bilaik emon</i>.” she nodded.  </p><p>“<i>Saintaim</i>.” agreeing noises were made by the rest of the Group, more or less vicious.  </p><p>“Stop talking in that language!” they looked at Clark's mother, who was starring angrily at her daughter.  </p><p>“You will have to learn.” spoke Miller from beside Bellamy. “This is the language that is spoken on the ground. If you want to survive, you need to adapt.”  </p><p>“It is not any of your concern how we speak with our people, Abby.” Clarke set her cold eyes on her mother, who was now gaping at her. “We are here to help you, not because we have to. Do you want our help, or argue about our language choice?” she gave Abby a cold grin, while Octavia already looked ready to leave.  </p><p>“Clarke, I am your mother! Stop being so condescending.”  </p><p>“Then stop talking to me like I’m a child.” Bellamy took Clark's hand under the table and stroked his thumb over her hand.  </p><p>Kane sighed, “Can we just move on?” Clarke gave him a sharp nod, and turned away from her mother. </p><p>“We can answer questions, but I won't promise that we can help, or even want to.” Bellamy looked at Kane, willing him to understand that this was their last chance. Tatiana threw a dirty look his way, but stopped when Murphy growled at her.  </p><p>“We should move on.” Miller looked at his father, who had spoken, and nodded. “You said we needed to learn the language. How can we do that?”  </p><p>“We could ask someone to come and teach you.” proposed Raven. Clarke nodded.  </p><p>“We can see if someone wants to. I won't force anyone, but if someone is ready to do it, then they will be here in the next few days.” she looked at Raven. “<i>Oso na sen op Monti</i>.” Raven nodded.  </p><p>“<i>Sha</i>. And Harper, but not until next week.”  </p><p>“Then next week, if they want to.” agreed Bellamy. He looked back at Kane. “We can send someone to help you with farming, so that your people can understand the differences from the Ark.” Kane nodded.  </p><p>“Thank you.” he threw a look at Miller Senior, who had stayed silent. Miller followed the gaze and crocked his head at his father.  </p><p>“<i>Som em skechi</i>.” his eyes stayed on his father, even though he spoke with Bellamy.  </p><p>“<i>Ste yu get klin</i>?” Bellamy didn’t took his eyes from Abby, he was sure that whatever was wrong, she knew of it.  </p><p>“<i>Sha. Emo nou teik osir bants las taim. Chomonda beda emo nau?</i>” then he glanced at Clarke. “<i>Ai nou which in oyu nomon.</i>” Clarke nodded.  </p><p>“<i>Ai nida</i>.” she looked at Murphy, who was waiting for her decision, and then at Octavia, who obviously agreed with Miller. “<i>Ait. Oso gon we</i>.”  she looked at Bellamy, who nodded.  </p><p>“We are going to leave now.” he looked from Clarke to her mother and Kane, who both frowned. “And just for the next time, don’t try to stop us from leaving. We will get out of here. If you want it or not.”  </p><p>Miller was the first to stand up, closely followed by Octavia and Murphy, the latter helping Raven up. All of them had one hand on their weapons and watching Bellamy and Clarke, who were still sitting.  </p><p>“You have to adapt. Accepting that we are neither enemies nor friends, is part of that. We are not yours to keep.” Bellamy took one last look at Kane, bevor he stood up, holding one hand out for Clarke.  </p><p>“We don’t have to listen to you, so we won't. It's not our job to keep you in the loop, we don’t have to help you. This was a favor, one last good deed to our shared history. That’s over now.” she grabbed Bellamy’s hand and stood up. “This is the second time that you tried to keep one or more of our people here. One more time and you are out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trigedasleng:<br/>-<i>Kodon em au</i>: Cut it out!<br/>-<i>Nau</i>: Now<br/>-<i>Ai nou bilaik emon</i>: I don't like her<br/>-<i>Saintaim</i>: Same<br/>-<i>Oso na sen op Monti</i>: We could send Monty<br/>-<i>Sha</i>: Yes<br/>-<i>Som em skechi</i>: Something is wrong<br/>-<i>Ste yu get klin</i>: are you sure<br/>-<i>Sha. Emo nou teik osir bants las taim. Chomonda beda emo nau</i>:Yes. They didn't let us leave last time. Why should they now?<br/>-<i>Ai nou which in oyu nomon</i>: I don't trust your mother. <br/>-<i>Ai nida</i>: Me neither<br/>-<i>Ait. Oso gon we</i>: Okay. We leave</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. +1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bellamy! Clarke!” Bellamy turned around and frowned when he saw Charlotte running towards him.   </p><p>“Hey Charlotte. What's going on?” she looked breathless and panicked. He was already looking for Clarke bevor she even stopped beside him.  </p><p>“Bellamy!” her eyes were blown wide and he immediately steadied her with his hands on her shoulders when she stopped beside him.  </p><p>“Yes, what's going on?” he watched her take a huge breath. </p><p>“Anya is here. A Village, not far from here, they wouldn’t tell me, but something happened.” she was still breathless. Bellamy nodded. </p><p>“Okay. Thank you. Can you look for Clarke for me? Tell her I’m at the gate.” Charlotte nodded and disappeared in direction of the med bay. He looked after her and swore softly. After that he walked to the front gate. “<i>Onya, chit ste yu dul hir?</i>” she clicked her tongue and made a motion towards camp.  </p><p>“<i>Na gon oso gyon tiya?</i>” she looked serious and hadn't switched to English, Bellamy nodded quickly.  </p><p>“<i>Kom op tiya. Gaufa em hon in Klarke</i>.” Bellamy led Anya and her people inside and then to the Dropship. They sat down at the table inside the ship and waited for Clarke, who showed up only seconds later. She took one look at Anya and went white.  </p><p>“What happened?" She sat down beside Bellamy and reached for his hand. Anya looked at one of her warriors and sighed.  </p><p>“One of our villages was attacked. 30 men, women and children died.” Anya watched how Clarkes hand flew to her mouth in shocked grief.  </p><p>“What? How....what...who would do something like that?” Clarke could feel that she was close to crying, and was thankful when Bellamy squeezed her hand.  </p><p>“A <i>wuskripa</i>.” snarled Bellamy form beside her then. He looked at the floor with an anger in his eyes, that was matched by Anya and Clarke.  </p><p>“It was them, the Ark people. <i>Wuskripa kom skai</i>.” hissed Anya at the young leaders. Bellamy looked up and tightened his grip around Clarkes hand, while Clarke froze.  </p><p>“What?” her voice was ice cold, and her look was a promise of pain for anyone who crossed her. “Who?” Anya smiled, it had something dark and vicious.  </p><p>“The council,” she spit the word out like a curse, “send some of their warriors. We don’t know who, they killed the whole village, till we knew what had happened, they were gone.” Clarke nodded.  </p><p>“Don’t worry. <i>Jus drein jus draun</i>.”</p>
<hr/><p>"Grounders!” the guard screamed, seconds after he first saw the grounders coming out of the woods. They were a mixture of Trikru and Skaikru, only difference being their outfits.  </p><p>The guards had raised their weapons, still unsure about the grounders, even though Skaikru was with them. Commander Shumway had already disappeared in direction of the Ark, and a few seconds later the Chancellor was standing next to them.  </p><p>“What are they doing here?” she sounded unsure, as if she already had an idea. Then she saw Bellamy and Clarke stepping forward.  </p><p>“Abby of the Ark People, step forward.” Clarke looked different. Her face was a cold mask out of fury and grief, and her eyes promised pain. She wore a chain around her forehead, braided into her hair, a black coat kept together with a shiny metal corset. Abby couldn’t see any weapons on her, but she knew that Clarke had some.  </p><p>Bellamy next to her was wearing something like a grounder outfit, but completely out of leather and Ark clothes. He had two guns strapped to his thighs and a sword on the back. His hair stood up in all direction and his eyes were on fire with rage. He stood just half a step behind Clarke on her right side with one hand on a gun.  </p><p>Abby stepped forward and eyed her daughter. “What is this about?” She watched how the Soldiers opened their gate to let the Skaikru leaders in. Clarke took a step inside their Camp, followed by four of her own guards.  </p><p>“Someone of your people killed 30 of ours.” she crocked her head, “They wiped out a whole Village. Men, Women, Children.” Clarke watched idly how the grounders came inside the camp and immobilized the Arkkru guards. Everything went shockingly fast.  </p><p>“Who did it, Abby?” Bellamy looked at her, still with his barely suppressed anger.  </p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about.” even Abby could hear the lie. And Clarke was fast to call her out on it.  </p><p>“But that’s not true.” she took a step towards her mother, “You have seen them, when they came back. Blood all over their clothes, coming back victorious from a mission that shouldn't have happened in the first place. Maybe you even knew that they were going, or you didn’t. But you know who it was.” she grinned at Abby with too sharp teeth. “Tell me.”  </p><p>“I’m sorry honey, but I don’t know what you're talking about.” Abby tried again to deny her involvement, but Bellamy and Clarke weren't having it.   </p><p>Bellamy snarled, “The truth.” Abby sighed.  </p><p>“Look, I get it. You want to know who killed all those People, me too. But I don’t know who did it. I’m sorry Clarke, but you need to find someone else.” she looked at her daughter, who scoffed.  </p><p>“Don't worry, Mum. I will find what I need.” Clarke watched her warriors tie up the Guard, and then watched her mother lose her mind.  </p><p>“You can't do that! You have no authority here!” Abby took a threatening step towards Clarke, but was stopped by Bellamy. Clarke chuckled. </p><p>“See, that’s where you are wrong.” she grinned again with her too sharp teeth, “When you joined the Coalition, you fell under my restriction. You are Sky people, before Ark. I am the <i>Skai-Haiplana</i>, the ruler of the Sky people, and that means your ass, is mine!” she stopped directly in front of her mother and snarled directly in her face. “You are responsible for your people, that they obey the rules, and now they are gonna pay.” she stepped back and nodded to one of the warriors, who stepped forward and restrained Abby.  </p><p>“Someone killed a whole Village with your knowledge, and you did nothing to stop them.” Bellamy looked her over, before he looked at her face again. “You are as guilty as them.” he stepped back, next to Clarke, before he raised his voice to give orders, “<i>Hon daun Otok en tai op emo! Lok op ripa!</i>”  </p><p>Clarke watched how Trikru scrambled to follow the orders, while Skaikru began to question the already tied up guards from Ark.  </p><p>“We need to send someone to Lexa when we find the <i>Wuskripa</i> so they can be punished. Your mother too.” Bellamy sighed. “She knew, either before they went, or after they came back and didn’t do anything.” he ran his hand through his hair frustrated and groaned.  </p><p>“At least we are now in control. They will learn. They have no other choice. They are Skai People now.” she turned around and followed Miller to one of the guard groups that he had questioned, while Bellamy followed his sister.  </p><p>At the end of the day, they had found the People responsible for the Massacre of the Village and Bellamy and Clarke watched when they were taken away by Miller and a few of his guards. She turned to Bellamy and smiled.  </p><p>“You know, maybe something good did come out of this.” she smiled when he looked at her skeptical.  </p><p>“Yeah? And what would that be?” he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  </p><p>“Well, you were distracted enough, so I had enough time to go Nyko.” immediately Bellamy let his arm fall back to his side and looked at her concerned. </p><p>“What? Why would you need to go too Nyko?” he took her hand in his and tried to see in her eyes what was wrong, but she just smiled at him.  </p><p>“It’s nothing bad, at least I don't think it's bad.” she laughed at his confused face, but instead of answering him, she just took his hand and laid it on her stomach. For a few seconds, he looked even more confused and scrunched his face up, while he starred down at their joined hands, before he ripped his head up and looked at Clarke disbelieving.  </p><p>“Are you...are you serious?” a smile slowly overtook his face when she nodded.  </p><p>“I’m pregnant.” she grinned and shrieked when he picked her up and swung her around. </p><p>Their friends watched the pair amused from a few steps away and laughed when Bellamy finally set Clarke down again, and she stumbled for a few steps.  </p><p>“So, I’m gonna be Auntie O now?” asked Octavia from beside Murphy and Raven, the only ones, other than Miller, that came with them to the Ark. Clarke grinned at her and nodded.  </p><p>“Yeah.” Octavia grinned and barreled into her arms. Soon after the friends found themselves in a group hug. </p><p>“Does that mean that you two are getting married now?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am planing a second part to this. That second would also be out of little snips and pieces out of the life of the 100. Things like, what happened after Raven came down? why are Bellamy and Clarke so close? does Abby ever find out that Clarke is Wanheda?, things like that. .<br/>Thank you to everyone who stuck with me in this story. I hope you liked it.<br/><b>EDIT: the second part is up now.</b></p><hr/><p>Trigedasleng:<br/>-<i>Onya, chit ste yu dul hir?</i> : Anya, what are you doing here?<br/>-<i>Na gon oso gyon tiya?</i> : Can we go inside?<br/>-<i>Kom op tiya. Gaufa em hon in Klarke</i> : Come inside. The Child is getting Clarke<br/>-<i>Wuskripa</i> : monster<br/>-<i>Wuskripa kom skai</i> : monster from the sky<br/>-<i>Jus drein jus draun</i> : Blood must have blood<br/>-<i>Skai-Haiplana</i> : Sky Queen<br/>-<i>Hon daun Otok en tai op emo! Lok op ripa!</i> : Get the Council and tie them up! Find the murderer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>